


Lets Make a Mess

by purpleWhimsies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Biology, Comic, F/M, Fan Comics, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleWhimsies/pseuds/purpleWhimsies
Summary: Feferi found something new and cute to show Sollux. Hopefully it'll pull him away from his work. ((This is a srquential illustration))





	Lets Make a Mess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suzang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzang/gifts).




End file.
